Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal communication devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal communication devices, including wireless communication devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs.
Users of such devices are interested in using the devices to access more web based content. Currently, a user may manually create bookmarks for corresponding web pages so that the user may select a webpage from the bookmark list for viewing. But even in the context of wireline-connected computers, the delay associated with finding, selecting a bookmarked web page, and waiting for the page to load may be frustrating for a user. In contrast to a wired communications network, communications through a wireless network may experience yet additional unfavorable delays through sequential transmission and acknowledgement protocols, which increases the time it takes to access web content. As a consequence, improved apparatus and methods for obtaining content with reduced access times are desired.